


Blaze, Heart And Remedy

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana, a sorceress, is captured by the angry mob and killed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze, Heart And Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Sew My Eyes Shut Just To Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393154) by [MorganasCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow). 



> Promised update of I Sew My Eyes Shut Just To Sleep.

"Teď Tě spálí,  
dnes poplivou snad i popel Tvůj!"  
//They'll burn you now.  
They will defile you and your ashes.//  
\- Kamil Střihavka (Ty jsi ten déšť//You are the rain//)

            Morgana was taken. She was walking through the forest, singing to herself and with her voice the trees bloomed. She loved the green groves around Camelot. A song thrush trilled the tune and Morgana sang with him. The trees and meadows and the forest blossomed in the late autumn dawn thanks to Morgana's voice. And that... wasn't right.

            Morgana was spinning with gleeful giggles as the birds flew over the tops of the trees, the deep green fern was caressing her bare feet and the ivy was tangling into her hair. She loved this forest and she kept singing to bring it to its utmost beauty. Who would care that it had died long time ago? Morgana's voice could bring it back to life!

            The fresh blossoms and fragile fern were being crushed. People rushed towards Morgana, torches and sickles and prongs in their hands. "She's a witch," they yelled. "She's a witch! Capture her!" Morgana jerked in fear. But she was lost. She didn't control her magic... darn, she didn't even know she _has_ any.

            Morgana has never undergone any trial. She was hallucinating of fear - she saw the caped judges and saw them morph into the shapeless demons of flame. The flame bursted into a triumphant smile and Morgana cried out. You will burn, she realized.

 

            Morgana was dragged into the house and the door was locked. Few minutes later she heard the cracking fire. The old wooden shack was quickly losing the uneqal fight against hungry flames. The sound was cracking closer and closer. The temperature was rising and Morgana bathed in sweat. She was trying to force the door open, but it was barricaded with something to imprison her within. The lights began to steal into the room. The wall gave an orange gleam and the flames stole their way through. Morgana's end was nigh... the fire was almost licking her skin already...

 

            Morgana shook, sweat covering her chest and clinging her hair to it, her heart racing, her throat producing a shriek, her skin even paler than usually. Morgause rose, hugging Morgana, her fingertips smoothening Morgana's cadaverous skin. "Hush, my darling. Shh... shh... it's okay. It was just a dream. You're safe. You're safe. I'll protect you." Morgana shook with fear, trembling in Morgause's embrace; Morgause hugging and caressing Morgana's shoulders, touching the paleness she adored.  
            "Shh... I will protect you now and forever." "Hide my face from the light," begged Morgana, her voice trembling. Morgause's armful was a secure space. Morgana lain onto Morgause's chest, nestling there. Miss Cadaverous rested, her heart slowly calming down. Morgause kissed her raven hair. "Don't worry, darling. We will find a way how to get you rid off that bad dreams."

            Morgause slowly laid her lips on Morgana's cheek and cradled her in her arms, whispering a soothing spell. With a golden gleam in Morgause's eyes Morgana was drowning into sleep again. Morgause softly kissed the ebony tresses nuzzled against her bosom and reached out for her book of potions. She won't rest until she finds a remedy.

"I pray you don't cry!"

\- Suicide Silence/misheard/ (In A Photograph)


End file.
